His Potion
by blackpixiewings1218
Summary: Draco makes a potion. Warning: Charater Death, implied HD slash. Oneshot.


**Title:** His Potion

**Author:** blackpixiewings1218

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Draco makes a potion.

**Warnings:** Major Charater Death, implied slash

**Pairing:** Implied Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

It was dark tonight. There was no moon in the sky, no stars in sight. Creatures roamed around in the trees surrounding me. I could hear them, growling waiting not so patiently for me to slip up and expose my weak side to them. Wind whipped my cloak violently around my legs, each slap stinging painfully. I shouldn't have been in the Dark Forest, but I had to complete my potion. It was the only thing that was going to save Harry. It was the only way that he could see another sunrise or sunset. The only way that he would get to grow old an have grandchildren. It was the only way that I could be happy.

Severus told me hat this was only a last resort and that it shouldn't be attempted until we knew that there was nothing else to save him. He told me that three months ago and we had tried everything that we could to help Harry, but after one month I was getting desperate to save him.

I came up with this plan and I told Severus about it and I was so hysterical when he told me that we could not, would not do that until we had nothing left, that I had to be sedated.

Even though I had everyone believe that I wasn't going to attempt this, I had been planning for months to do it. I wasn't going to let Harry die because everyone else was too fucking scared to do the only thing that could help him. And since no one would help me, I had to do it on my own.

Two-thirds of the makers blood, one whole adder, powdered unicorn horn, 2 pints of dragon's blood, basalisk venom, a werewolves fang, an eye of a cyclopse, four vampire eyelashes, elf ashes all willingly given. The ingredients needed to make this potion. None of which were very easy to obtain. It seemed impossible to me that I should get it done at times, but then I would look at Harry's peeling flesh and I would keep going. I'm pretty sure that half the creatures that I encountered thought me insane and that's why they gave into my whims so easily. The vampire thought I was crazy for sure when she laughed at me. The cyclopse almost had a heart attack when I begged for his eye. I would have had no problem killing the beast for it's eye, if the instructions hadn't made it clear that each ingredient had to be willingly given.It was hard to deal with. I watched Harry get worse and worse and I only had half my ingredients. I knew time was running out and I pushed myself harder and harder and finally had everything that I needed. And why I am here, in these woods right now.

The makers blood was the last thing that needed to be added and it had to be added at midnight during the peak of the waning moon. After that all I had to do was say a spell and then give it to Harry. If I lived that is.

I left a note on my bedside table before dinner telling Severus what I had done, why and where I was. So just incase I don't live, he can find me and give Harry the potion. I hope that Severus finds the note and that this was not all in vain.

It was almost midnight. I grabbed the small dagger from within the folds of my cloak and posed it at the ready. I thought of how happy Harry will be when he gets better. I thought at least I had done something good for him for once in my life. My pocket watch dinged that it was midnight. I slowly cut from my wrist up to my elbow. I dropped the dagger and grabbed a beaker that I had brought with me. My blood filled it up swiftly. My vision was getting darker and I was starting to feel a little dizzy. When the beaker was full I poured all that blood into the cauldron that was sitting at my feet. I collapsed onto the ground next to it. The concoction inside started to bubble and fizz and hiss and froth. With difficulty I grasped the edge of the cauldron to pull myself up, ignoring the way the burning pot seared my hands. Leaning over the mixture a strong odor of jasmine filled my scenes. Slowly, I started to say my spell. The Latin came out in a strong, loud voice. It couldn't have been mine, for I was dying, I knew I was. Latin turned into Romanian, and that into Greek and then that into an old Gypsy speech that even the race had forgotten. The potion started to turn a sickly green, from the black that it had been. A light started to come up from the potion. It filled up the glen that I had secluded myself in, it scared away those ravenous animals that had come closer when they smelled my blood. My voice had grown softer, and I was getting tired. With a slow breath, I finished my spell. The potion had turned clear. It was done. I smiled faintly. Grabbing my wand I held it up and with my last breath I sent up red and green sparks. They twisted into the shape of a dragon and a lion, twisting together. Maybe Severus will see it. Hopefully he will. I rested my head on my bleeding arm and I smiled. Harry will have a happy.

Draco Malfoy was found in a secluded glen in the Dark forest at twelve twenty-six am, by Severus Snape and Blaise Zabini. He was declared dead not long after that. Blaise had noticed that Draco had not been at dinner and had not been in the common room. Concerned he went to the hospital wing to see if he was with Harry. He was not. Blaise asked Madam Pomfrey if she had seen him. She said that he had come in earlier that night, but left rather quickly. She hadn't seen him since. Then even more worried, Blaise had gone to Snape. They went to see if he was in the dorm room, when they found the note that he had left on the table. It was twelve ten pm when they rushed out to the Dark forest to find him. Of course they were too late to do anything.

Harry Potter was given the cure to his illness at one ten am. He got better in a matter of days. When he inquired to where Draco was, nobody wanted to tell him. Snape informed him that Draco had died, trying to save his life. Harry didn't believe what he was being told and he demanded to see Draco. Rather forcefully Snape told him that it was not a lie and that he should be greatful that Draco had done what he did to save his pathetic life. Harry had to be sedated.

The funeral was a small one. Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Blaize Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonnagal and for Harry, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were in attendence. Only four of the attendants knew what had really happened. The others thought that it was a suicide. Severus had shared Draco's note with Harry. Harry had cried, but he was going to live his life the way that Draco wanted him to. He would see sunrises and sunsets. He would grow old and he would have grandchildren. And he would do it all for Draco, so that Draco could be happy.


End file.
